


Long Live - Thorin/Dwalin/Thranduil Request

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Quest of Erebor, Rape Recovery, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Lilith15000 reqested -The other one I was thinking how would the company react finding out the smiling and laughing reader is a rape victim. If you want to make it a romance one I was thinking either bofur or dwalin for this one.Hmm, maybe like they don’t find out till Rivendell where Elrond mentions it by chance that they found her after…Boromir and faramir are escorting her and Aragorn to Rivendell for safety and they leave her to hunt or scout ahead or something and she’s attacked. Maybe the elves find her and when boromir and faramir return they go hunting for the men that did it. Gandalf passes through and oc is tired of the elves fawning over her so she agrees to join them maybe. The brothers tag along possibly





	1. Chapter 1

Echoing in High King Turgon’s Halls in Gondolin Eöl’s voice sounded loud and sharp drenched in bitterness and fury, “And you, my dear Wife. For the stealing of my Son you will die not once but twice by my hand!” Again he struggled in the arms of the guards on his path to the cliffs he was to be thrown over as Aredhel Ar-Feiniel gasped and shuddered at the poison working from the javelin tip lodged in her shoulder as he cried again in her last breath in the arms of their Son Maeglin, cursing her Quenyan name, “Irissë, twice you will fall by my hand!”

His cries sounded as Maeglin wept at the deaths of his Parents before they silenced at the weight of the waters sending him to the depths of the ocean assuring his sentence was carried out. His other curse did ring true, in lust for Turgon’s Daughter, his Cousin, Maeglin brought about the end of Gondolin along with his own falling from a cliff himself. Into the depths Gondolin fell and sank while the first curse was all but forgotten with none giving it any cause for worry at the great Valar Namo who now housed her departed soul until the end of all things. And there she was deemed safe from her sinister former Husband’s grasp and powers.

***

Through all of Gondor the cries were heard as the news was spread of the birth of a Daughter. But for all her love, Nimrodel, found none in the eyes of her husband, Arathorn, the Man she’d so greatly loved shrinking from his former self in the weight of the growing darkness just a handful of leagues away in the kingdom of Mordor. An heir was required and a Daughter would not do. In the fiery debacle of a meeting of his Council a few months after the announcement a decision was made, the Men had all agreed that the Maiden he had fallen for, the one he had assured his Council could grant him a Son if they agreed to her as Queen, cried out for her removal from power.  Cries that were soon silenced as word that the Queen had heard their demands and fled leaving a note she would leave their Child under the care of her old friend, one whom was stunned to see her fleeing without her Child.

A caravan was called for and she traveled far to the Grey Havens to sail finally, at ease that Lord Celeborn would watch over her precious Jaqiearae Irissë. The name itself left the Teleri Lord wondering just why she would have linked you to such a name. But as time bled on and not one but two decades had passed you, their adopted Princess had grown to nearly to each Elf’s shoulders marking you seemingly permanently as a Child in their eyes, true as a Mortal you were well within marrying age, something stunning them completely at the near infancy you were held at. But your Father had called and you were forced to answer. Under the guard of a great line of Elves traveling to join in on your welcoming celebration you rode on the back of a speckled grey stallion through the white city growing around you.

Your welcome home celebration had, once you arrived at the Throne Room atop the great overlook, had been found out to be a wedding. Instantly your stomach plummeted eyeing the blonde Maiden, Gilrean, as she was introduced to you, her every motion seemed genuine in welcoming you, whereas your Father had coldly welcomed you as if you were nothing more than another beggar at his door. Behind you, far from Elven custom Lord Celeborn’s hand planted on your back in a silent claim over you, one the King did nothing to silence as he gazed at the shockingly Elven appearing young woman before him. Unlike your Mother your hair was pitch black with silver strands ticked in each thick curl laying freely across your back shining all the brighter against your purple eyes.

In each turn you felt eyes on you as whispers grew, their young Princess truly echoed her Elven ancestors in appearance in all but height. The end of your tour came with Steward Ecthellion II motioning his Son Denethor and Gandsons, Boromir and Faramir closer to you in their own formal bows. Instantly you caught a glimmer in Denethor’s eyes as he looked you over making you wish you could light fires or attack others with your mind with how his greedy gaze made your skin crawl. By morning your Father was wed and a true heir was possible while a plot was formed, this one revolving around you. The pair of young Brothers, following their orders had tailed you to the training grounds, inside the empty field you raised your dual blades as the Brothers walked carefully up behind you eyeing you in your dark grey pants, long sleeved shirt draping to your mid thigh and thick grey vest covering it with a looped braided bun.

Facing away from the pair you asked plainly, “Which one of you is ordered to court me?”

In your turn the pair froze before Faramir nudged Boromir with his elbow, “Boromir.”

You nodded then eyed the pair before Boromir bowed his head stating as he stepped closer, “But, Your Majesty, we have come to offer an agreement of our own.”

Flatly you stated, “I’m listening.”

.

Together you three formed a friendship as you swore you would never break it and the pair would do all they could to scare away any suitors you did not approve of. At the age of thirty five you were now far more warmly seen to in these white walls as love for you had grown, even in the evening at the arrival of your little Brother Aragorn. Toasts were given and much ale was drained alongside the Rohirric Men who all sent you warm gazes much comforted by your string of threats to set flame to their pastures and city, should they offer you courtship without welcome from you, easing their worries of losing any of their finest riders to these confining walls for a great stay to encourage such a union. Anarchy from you spread deeply, even through the ranks of soldiers protecting your city, who all but publicly cried out to their King to count you as his true heir after having locked blades and broken shields with you through the years. Even with your wild tales of having found a Dragon hatchling in a broken boulder you raised through the harshest of their winters yet, who was soon to be taken back by his Mother before any could see.

But even up to the very last breath their King did no such thing, with her Son in your arms the defenseless Queen left to sail as well with you cradling your Brother to your chest as he slept through the setting sun casting your trio of horses racing off towards Rivendell. Weeks you had traveled and under yet another sunset. You sat giggling with Aragorn beside the doused camp fire glancing up at the Brothers on their path to scout ahead after your pause for lunch. The long day of riding left you to resting in hopes of calming the ache in your back, a final laughing glance at you and your bright smile at the pair was their last moment with you alive, though they were far from aware of the dangers lurking in the shadows of the nearby woods.

Sacks were drawn and a large hand clasped around your throat from behind as Aragorn was bagged and drug away. No matter how you could have fought fairly, five on one with painful slams, kicks and punches later you were far from conscious at the first tearing of fabric from you. Arrows flew through the air bringing down the Men responsible for your near lifeless state. Another tear of fabric later you were draped in Lord Glorfindel’s cloak as Elrond’s Sons led the horseback guard after the fleeing trio with custody of the young Prince. Halfway they ran into the Brothers, who leapt onto the backs of two horses eager to take revenge on the fleeing Men attempting to flee. Safely in Boromir’s arms asleep from his blow to the head Aragorn was laid on the spare bed in the Healing Wing.

Where calm and graceful Elleths once filled the hall all but Lord Elrond had fled, leaving the moonlit hall empty to all but a cape coated bed at the end with the collapsed and weeping figure of Lord Glorfindel at the foot of it beside motionless Elrond on his knees beside him with bloodshot eyes. Staggering steps came from the pair, who were held back from examining your wounds, leaving them staring at the growing blood stains on the sheets and cape beginning to drip onto the floor below. Helplessly they sat on the bed beside the unconscious Prince, who drew the group of Elleths back in again in hopes of not losing both heirs to the Throne of Gondor.

***

Rippling curtains flowed on the breeze through the vast Halls of Mandos a tall Elleth raced through swatting them away in her path to the great King of these lands. Faces turned and eyes slid over her curiously, but none did anything to grant her ease in whatever ailed her as their own woes still raged in them after ages of loss and wars had brought them here in hopes of healing. Doors were thrown open silencing the music playing and drew the bright silver eyes of the Valar down upon her. Silence filled the hall around her dying staggered breaths before she collapsed to her knees with dark curls speckled with silver flecks fell around her covering most of her curled body and lowered face.

Sternly Namo announced her, “ _Aredhel Ar-Feiniel_.”

Through another unsteady inhale she pled out in a steady voice, _“Forgive me King Namo, I have come to request a favor on behalf of another.”_

Namo drew in a breath straightening in his chair waving his hand to continue the music, _“The mortal with your namesake. Yes, I am aware.”_

Her head rose and she stated, _“She is still a Child. Would you allow us to trade places, I cannot rest with her suffering in my place.”_

Shifting his chin slightly he stated, _“I will not grant you rebirth.”_

Her eyes rose to meet his as a tear streamed down her cheek in her stating, _“My request is to grant her my form for a second chance.”_

Again Namo’s chin tilted understanding her request, _“You would willingly claim her suffering? You are certain?”_

She nodded her head, _“Yes. My curse should not claim her life in my place.”_

Steadily Namo rose to his feet dwarfing her through his stating after a silent mental conference with King Manwe, _“We will grant your request.”_ His palm extended, soon met by her small hand on the end of his finger, and across the vast oceans a white mist rose from the sacred fountains of the Valar silencing all around it triggering a ripple of deep bows to the sacred being leading your Elven likeness straight to your bed. The silence followed the pair alerting the Lords and Brothers to turn their heads as the Elleths dipped lowly softly greeting the Valar.

At once the mist faded away and left the pair peering down at the bloodied cape, an extended hand from Aredhel hovered over your covered face through her plea, _“What grace is given me, let it pass to her.”_ As her voice faded out her light dimmed leaving her body as your flickering light left yours, a soft flicker traded between them shifting her strength to yours upon its path into your new body while her greatly dimmed and flickering light entered yours.

The new body you had entered glowed brightly through a swipe of curled fingers from the Valar King beside you, triggering the shifting of the face and body to appear in your same adult form, leaving the foot of height Aredhel held over you as a promise to grow into as the years passed. The once silver eyes now bright purple, rolled backwards in your slump backwards into Glorfindel’s arms in his slide on his knees to catch you. In awe he watched your light dim to a soft pulse revealing you in a now Elven form, asleep and curling against his chest while Namo raised your former body in his arms cradling it carefully with a hint of a smile on his path back to the fountain.

Shakily Glorfindel and Elrond raised you in their arms and moved you to the bed beside Aragorn’s, then stood watching you breathe softly in your light sleep through Aragorn’s cut and scrapes healing to the soft incantations of the Elleths around him with the aid of damp cloths. By morning a jump from Aragorn from his bed to yours opened your eyes to his halting urging fro breakfast. On his knees he settled beside you timidly trailing his hands over your now pointed ears drawing them to your attention. With the aid of a tall mirror in the corner of the room you eyed your new body as the simple silken white and silver gown fell loosely around the much smaller frame you were gifted from the Elleth that had given you her body for a second life. With your arms crossed over your chest to hold up the gown you were eyeing in the mirror you turned your head to the doorway at the sound of soft fabric rustling and heavy footfalls.

Those heavy steps however weren’t as heavy as they sounded to you, bringing Lindir inside after his gentle knock. Weakly he smiled and bowed his head stating, “Princess, our seamstresses have finished a gown for you to change into. Lord Elrond will be pleased you are conscious.”

You nodded then wet your lips and stepped closer to him catching his attempt to withhold his awed expression taking in your new flawless softly glowing figure, “Lindir, how-..”

He drew in a breath and watched Aragorn race through the door towards breakfast in the main dining garden before you took a seat at Lindir’s hand motioning to your bed, he laid down the gown at the foot of your bed while he explained your death and Namo’s gift and the fallen Noldor Princess’ sacrifice. Alone you sat for a few moments as your mind raced. Yes, you remembered a hand grabbing you, fists and feet colliding against your ribs and face before darkness and the sound of fabric tearing. But in all this there was no pain, no regret, fear, anger or shame, just peace as you had instantly somehow accepted the brutal beginning to what was unleashed on you by the cursed Men.

With Lindir’s exit you were able to change and take one last glimpse of yourself in the mirror along the wall, mainly to fold back your hair, now nearly a foot longer and somehow softer thicker curls, revealing the twin points on your ears. Softly you smiled causing your faint light to grow as you nodded and wet your lips readying to find your friends and little Brother for the meal. Corner after corner you could feel all eyes on you, imagining to yourself this could be how Glorfindel felt when he came back to life, but deep in their gazes you could see something else, a deep rooted pity making you believe that each of them had seen you dying or after perhaps. Now the emotions kicked in, all at once you could feel your skin crawling knowing that not one of them would have willingly remained in their bodies had the attack happened to them, no, like all Elves they would have released their souls at the slightest hint of such a brutal attack.

One final corner you turned only to find the pair of Elf Lords with furrowed brows at one another mentally locked in a debate that ended with Aragorn’s cry of, “Sisi, they have blackberry and raspberry jam here!”

An easy smile spread onto your face again and you felt both Lords and the stunned twins across from Aragorn now openly gawking at you on your trip to the table only to pause when Boromir and Faramir came round another corner at the sound of your nickname. Both openly tearstained with bloodshot eyes and sunken demeanors that all lightened when they peered down at you. Drawing in a breath you forced a weak chuckle and stated, “It’s the ears isn’t it? Thought they might be a bit off putting.”

Their silence and near pleading remorseful eyes lingered on you making you reach out once you spotted their stiffening against doing something, a poke in Boromir’s stomach later you asked, “Are you alright? I am here, stop looking at me like that.” A step later you were folded tightly in his arms once you stated, “Come here.” Tightly behind you Faramir hugged you as well for a few moments grateful to have you back before they joined you at the table where they filled their plates tentatively as Aragorn kept adding to your empty plate excitedly sharing his plans for you both for the day.

In a glance up you spotted Elrond’s body unlock from its rigid locked position when your eyes hit him and you stated, “I do apologize, Lord Elrond for the trouble our arrival has caused.”

His head shook and he inched closer to the table while the still shell shocked Lord Glorfindel lowered into the chair beside him awkwardly with eyes still locked on you, “Not at all. We are all grateful you have returned,” after a pause he added, “Both to my lands and to our world. Namo was very kind to have allowed such a trade, it is rare after all, his mercy for those under Eru’s plans.”

You nodded then locked your eyes on Glorfindel when the Twins had slid into their own chairs through your asking, “You haven’t sent word to Gondor yet, have you?”

Elrond shook his head, “No.”

Boromir couldn’t help but chuckle as he stated, “One thing’s for certain,” your head turned to face him, “No one will doubt your lineage now.”

Faramir nodded with a chuckle of his own, “Father always did say you seemed a bit too Elfly for your own good.”

Making you giggle as Boromir added, “Just imagine his face when we return again once Aragorn is older. He’ll probably assume something is in the water out here.” His eyes shifted to Lord Elrond as he added mid chuckle, “No offense, My Lord.”

Elrond shook his head chuckling and relaxing slightly at your growing dazzling smile still holding the other Elves locked in place, “None taken. It would be a stunning change indeed in that great absence.”

Glorfindel, finally breaking his silence asked, “Are you in any pain?”

Instantly your eyes met his and you said, “Mostly no, though I do have this throbbing pain in my left hand, these two fingers on the end, almost like I’ve broken them.”

His eyes lowered to his own hand remembering the feeling when he returned, “It should pass in a couple days. That was my main ailment when I returned as well, until then there are some teas that might lessen it, though it never fades entirely, until it suddenly does.”

…

No matter what you did for months now you had been the new face in the Kingdom and one that everyone gawked at. For what pause your newfound Elven beauty had granted you it had faded into pity once again, again and again you could see all eyes recounting your attack as if it was theirs, all triggering recurring dreams recounting it far more vividly each time. No matter what you did you ached to be free from it all, wishing for someplace where no one knew, at first you thought Lothlorien, but with the traveling caravans of Men moving Southward from ruined villages from the north no Elf was willing to risk your safety again in crossing the Misty Mountains just yet. But one unusually warm evening you caught the echo of a familiar chuckle coming from the opposite end of the Kingdom.

Within minutes you came to a hoping stop behind the grey cloaked Isitari watching Aragorn tackling Boromir and Faramir in their attempt to teach him the beginning stages of defense, excitedly you hopped on the balls of your feet stating, “Gandalf!”

Another chuckle left him as he said in his turn, “If it isn’t Princess-,” when his eyes finally fell on you your light was clearly visible reflected in his eyes while his smile dropped into a blank expression of shock noting the clear point on your ears revealed clearly by your high braided ponytail.

With a weak chuckle you stated, “We had a rough crossing. I sort of died, but Namo granted me a second chance. It’s all sort of-,”

Flatly he said, “Complicated.”

To which you nodded asking, “Are you here for Elrond, he should be back from his hunt soon. Mentioned something about a feast in Orome’s honor.”

Gandalf nodded but then extended his hand motioning you toward his usual location for waiting, the public study, “I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions?”

You nodded again and claimed the seat across from him as he shared a planned expedition he was having out to the Shire, then faded into asking once his eyes had taken in your reluctant gaze at the Elleths delivering your teal “If I might. Have you ever seen the Shire?”

Your head shook as you smiled at him, “No, though I hear it is incredible.”

He nodded, “Oh it is. Would you care to join me? I am meeting a great Prince and his kin there, I believe you just might be the one to convince him to allow my aid in, a personal matter, concerning his people.”

Low your eyes sunk to your cup through your sip as you pondered what he could mean before you looked up through the familiar sensation of your skin crawling under the gaze of passing servants. “I’ll do it. Even if I cannot help you convince him, at least I will have a change in scenery.”

Gandalf chuckled raising his own cup with a pleased smirk, “That you will, Princess.”

.

Angrily Elrond’s voice carried as you and the Brothers packed, this time they were determined not to leave you for anything, you would travel, scout and hunt in threes. They would not fail you a second time. Aragorn was willing to stay behind once archery lessons were guaranteed by Lord Glorfindel along with the Twins’ promise to fashion wooden swords to practice dueling, with a grin he promised to be a great swordsman like you by the time you’d returned making you giggle and claim one last tight hug. By chance in the attack you had been out of your armored outer jacket and pants granting you a far more comfortable traveling set of clothes over the high necked and tightly layered Elven garb you had been granted for your training and hunting trips out here.

Steadily your bag was strapped to the back of your saddle and you turned to collect the Wizard while the Brothers gave their supplies a final check. In the doorway of Elrond’s study you froze as the uncommonly furious Lord shouted, “You Cannot Take Her Mithrandir!”

Gandalf huffed and glared back, “Princess Jaqiearae has already agreed, as have the Sons of Denethor!”

Elrond drew in a breath but before he could say anything you entered stating, “We are ready Gandalf.” His head bowed and Elrond turned to you taking a couple steps as you felt eyes on you peering through the windows on his approach, “I was beaten, raped and stabbed with a poisoned blade. I died. And yet even in my return all I feel is eyes on me as if I am still mangled and coated in blood before all of you. I need to heal, and under the weight of your pitying gazes I cannot do that here.” Elrond drew in a breath as his eyes filled with tears, “There is never a guarantee for my safety, or any of ours, but you cannot lock me up here forever out of fear of what might happen. I will be back, soon if time and the path is willing. Please, try to push past that single painful night, I am here, please do not trap me in it forever. Open the cage door, help set me free from it.”

Steadily he nodded as you wiped away his tear trails before he rested his hand on your shoulder, for once without the questioning pause you always got from the Elves since your return testing your willingness to be touched before doing so, one of their more flattering gestures to come out of this. Gandalf smiled through Elrond’s swearing to protect Aragorn in your absence.

Atop your speckled steed you rode behind Gandalf feeling lighter just a few feet outside Rivendell’s borders, snuggly your brimmed hat sat lowly on your head blocking out any attention your new form might bring as you shifted your shoulders at the bindings across your chest to hide your gender from any strangers along the path. Clad in dark grey and black you rode between the Brothers bantering and joking your way, at once feeling them ease into the same position around you as before, though far more attentive now, but still they fought to treat you beyond what had happened to you. Right along with the pleased Wizard adoring his time with you once again, since your last run in decades past.

…

Lush and green and packed with Hobbits the cozy Shire welcomed you drawing more and more comments from Boromir in awe of the rumored Halflings the pair had learned about in their extensive travels. Each step farther in the Men grew more excited at each new treasure spotted along the way while you led your horse on foot peering around for the round green door bearing the mark Gandalf had mentioned leaving for you to find.

Softly you stroked your steed’s face and left a peck on the side of his nose when he bumped you in the face with it leaving him with the others saddle-less just inside the fence before turning to the door with bags in hand. A swift knock later by Faramir you removed your hat at the door opening only to spot the young Dwarf inside’s eyebrows furrow when he spotted the Men, in a firm statement he claimed, “No Solicitors” then promptly slammed the door making you giggle as you heard the Dwarf arguing with someone inside.

Bilbo, “Just who are you to deny anyone entrance into my home?!”

A lower voice from their King stated, “We have matters to discuss!”

Bilbo, “And it seems we have company to assist with those matters! Gandalf has been mumbling about missing members and you slam the door in their face!”

Thorin growled out, “These-,” his voice dropped at the finger extended at him from the furious Hobbit.

Bilbo stamped his foot after his turn to the door, where his hand planted on the knob, “If anyone is to ban anyone from my home or slam the door in anyone’s face it will be me!” With a wide grin at the scowling Dwarves who all turned their eyes to the trio still in the doorway. “Hello, my name is Bilbo Baggins, and you are?”

Behind Bilbo Thorin’s lips parted as his eyes fell on you through Balin’s mumbling, “Princess Jaqiearae.” Lowly he bowed his head in Bilbo’s glance between the bowing Dwarves and you with your soft smile.

Softly in Bilbo’s flick of his tongue to wet his lips he stepped back allowing you three in after you stated, “I prefer Jaqi, and this is Boromir and Faramir, Sons of Denethor.” A timid duck later you straightened in the home, being just a head taller than the Dwarves you would only have to duck in doorways where the cumbersome duo had to crouch their way inside the main hall where you left your bags. “You have a lovely home.”

Bilbo grinned and blushed softly at your compliment, “Thank you! Er, Your Majesty.”

You smiled at him again, “Jaqi is adequate.”

Boromir nodded passing him the small basket of goods they had purchased in the market, “For your home. Just some cheese, fruit and brew, they were out of wine.”

Bilbo’s smile grew again as he ushered you three in to the dining room, “Do come in, Thorin here was about to explain something about a map.”

In a glance across the room your eyes fell on the Dwarf Prince in question as you smirked, “Last time I saw you, you had flowers in your beard.”

Thorin nodded, gruffly replying in a near playful tone, “Last I saw you, you had fallen on top of me and fled after leaving them there.” His eyes shifted to your ears, “You certainly have grown.”

With a weak chuckle you passed his kin all staring up at you in awe of your eyes that seemed to be triggering fantasies of the gems they compared to, and those a certain bald Dwarf imagined to pair nicely with them in countless future intended gifts. “I have been told I appear far too Elvish these days for my bloodline.”

Thorin nodded his head watching you three squeeze around the table until you froze eyeing the slim wooden chairs before locking eyes with the confused Hobbit offering them to you, over your shoulder Faramir asked, “We won’t injure them, will we?”

Boromir, “We would hate to return your kindness with broken furniture.”

With a growing grin Bilbo nodded at the courteous gesture, “My Uncle is three times your weight I wager, these are the finest crafted chairs in Hobbiton, make yourselves at home.” You nodded taking your seats missing the shared gazes of approval for your concern over the Hobbit’s finely crafted home and furnishings.

Around the table you sat listening to all that was said before the same Dwarf that had tried to send you away glanced at you asking, “Miss, er, Princess,”

“Jaqi.”

Kili nodded, “Miss Jaqi,” he added to ensure no assumptions of courtship were assumed in the friendly title, “What role has Gandalf asked you along for?”

You shook your head stating, “Past my skills with blades and my bow I have no clue.”

Gandalf stated plainly, “You are well versed in several languages and have ties to several of the Lords along our path.”

With a nod you and the Men beside you nodded raising your glasses for sips mumbling, “Ah, politics.”

.

On your feet again you squeezed around the Dwarves and helped Bofur carry Bilbo into his study as Bombur made him some tea, the talks paused as he relaxed and slipped slowly back to consciousness. Once he had he shared a low conversation with Gandalf, “I am a Baggins of BagEnd. What use am I against Dragons Gandalf?”

A nudge of a hand at your side later Boromir, cross legged beside you smirked saying, “Go ahead, tell him bout Chester.”

You rolled your eyes looking at him, “I will have you know I did find a hatchling! And he did get taken back by his Mother.”

Faramir chuckled, “Just happened to be the one winter we were trapped in Rohan miles away from you.”

Boromir, “And no one else seemed to witness it past a servant boy who saw you talking to and polishing an oddly shaped rock.”

You rolled your eyes again as Gandalf gazes at you curiously as you locked eyes with Bilbo stating, “The world is terrifying, and there is no guarantee you will come home.”

Bilbo nodded, “Gandalf just said that.”

“But you have to ask yourself, what is more important. These men need our help, and none would blame you for turning the offer down, but if you do come, think of the stories.” A devious sparkle grew in Bilbo’s eyes, “After all, what good is an adventure without a Dragon.”


	2. Chapter 2

To the edge of Bree you rode with Bilbo behind you gripping you tightly around the middle behind the line of Dwarves that all made their way straight to the small enclosure where a band of fifteen ponies and a horse were all waiting in the cramped space to learn their fates. The bulbous man exited his stall beside it wiping his hands with a rag he tucked into the pocket on the overalls taking up half his chest. His cocky grin held until he spotted Boromir and Faramir dismounting their horses with Bilbo between them once Faramir had helped him down. Instantly his eyes were drawn to you atop your horse, especially the silver tree stitched across your chest under a small crown visible through your outer jacket. Thorin beside him cleared his throat breaking the Man’s attention from you, in a backward glance Faramir’s eyes sank to your hat in your lap that you took as a sign to slip on over your loose bun you’d draped to cover your ears from sight.

Thorin felt Gloin at his side reaching into his outer jacket to grab a hidden pouch as the Man stated, “Twenty for the steeds.”

At once Thorin’s brow twitched up as Gloin smirked counting out the gold coins while Thorin rumbled at the price now half what was requested days prior, “Twenty, you’re certain?”

The Man nodded easing his hands over the straps across his chest stating in a sideways yearning glance at you, “It is what we discussed.”

Unwilling to argue with the Man’s clear glassy eyes since his first glance your way Thorin nodded his head clearing Gloin to hand over the coins. The others started adding the saddles that were stashed in the stables nearby with a wider variety of horses, their packs were added as the Man held his gaze on you that broke when the line of Dwarves led the way through Bree with you and the Brothers behind you. All the way until Bree was far out of sight you rode until lunch was called for freeing you to swing your leg over and hop down to remove your steed’s saddle and bags for some relaxing before joining the others.

You sat down beside Dwalin, who had volunteered to watch you alongside Bifur while Boromir and Faramir helped with the chores. In front of you however as the meal was being cooked Thorin locked his eyes on you asking, “How did you do it?”

You raised a brow shifting your hands on the hat on your lap, “Do what?”

Across the camp Gandalf cleared his throat stating, “Thorin,”

Instantly Thorin’s eyes narrowed at you, “I will not allow-,”

Gandalf, “She is barely forty Thorin.” All eyes shifted to the Wizard as he continued, “I assume your kin is aware of the effect budding Elves have on others outside of their kin.”

Thorin’s eyes turned back to you asking, “I don’t recall you having that problem when you were younger. How?”

“I died, on the edges of Rivendell.”

Gandalf added, “Namo was generous, granting her the form of the former Noldo Princess Aredhel, her namesake.”

Fili, “Just like Durin II!”

Your eyes shifted to him as Balin explained, “A few ages back there was a lad that fell from a ledge saving his kin from a rockslide. He was named after Durin, who was allowed by Mahal to give him another chance, he was just a wee thing after all, barely twenty.”

Glancing to Dwalin, who had shifted his grip on his knee drawing your eyes to his knuckle dusters, the focus of your gaze instantly drew his to you as you asked him, “Are they heavy?”

He raised his hand flexing his fingers, quietly pleased that your hand rose to adjust his inspecting them as he gruffly answered, “Only at first.”

Once you had taken in the details of the glove you felt eyes on you as you asked when you timidly extended his fingers by using the tips of yours noting the scars and calluses across his palms, “Jewels are your craft?”

With a smirk as your hands left his he nodded, “Aye. Impressive talent.”

Around you the young Princes huddled offering you their palms for the start of a short lived game between the group testing your newfound skill for themselves with Thorin reluctantly holding back from joining as his eyes scanned over you and his clearly smitten Cousin at your side. The countless glances from the bald Dwarf beside you on your move to ready the steeds again to continue moving on were far from unnoticed by his kin. Until nightfall you held your place in line chatting with the youngest of their kin, Ori, who took full advantage of your vast knowledge to solve a few of his mysteries from the books he’d been lent over the years.

On your feet again you joined in on the tasks, between the King and Dwalin you trekked through the trees gathering wood for the fire, the solitude granted Thorin the chance to ask you a burning question that had been eating at him all day. “Princess, I must ask. Why did you agree to help us? You have a Kingdom of your own.”

With a weak giggle you drew their eyes, grabbing another set of sticks to fill your arms, “No, my Brother does. I am simply a reminder of my Father’s place in the minds of foreign leaders to keep trade moving in and out of Gondor.”

Dwalin’s brows furrowed asking, “A figure head?”

You nodded and Thorin stated, “I doubt that is true.”

You giggled again, “Unlike Dwarves and Elves, Men do not kneel to Queens.”

Thorin’s lips parted in a glance up at you, “You have no power at all?”

Turning your head you caught his eye, “There is a fraction of our forces unwilling to march without my blessing, but the Lords and other Nobles will not grant anyone but my Brother the full control of the throne. At least until I choose a Husband and gain an heir of my own, but that has difficulties of its own.”

Dwalin, “What sort of difficulties?”

“To choose someone unwilling to take the throne for himself. There are some more willing to kneel, even to a foreign King.”

Thorin, “How is that possible? Where is the loyalty? The honor?!” His voice had dropped to a growl making you smirk as he angrily added another collection to his bunch and led you back while Dwalin’s arm tightened around the short log he was holding that was softly creaking in his tightening grip through cracks forming across it.

“Time has a long line of injustices in the wake of Men, including those to their leaders. I will do what I can to protect my Brother and his throne until he is old enough to claim it.”

Dwalin, “How is joining with us aiding that?”

You smirked glancing at him stating, “You can hate me all you like for leaning more towards a political stance for a moment, but aiding in the return of a Dwarf King would increase the number of allies we have.”

Thorin glanced up at you, “When we return and I have my Stone I will build an army willing to aid you in gaining power in Gondor if you wish.”

Chuckling to yourself you glanced at him, “There won’t be a need for that. I have settled into my lot. Besides, I doubt you would need your Stone at all.”

Thorin peered up at you with furrowed brows in confusion, “My Grandfather joined all armies under the symbol of our seven Kingdoms joined under one banner.”

You nodded then said, “And yet thirteen Dwarves are waiting on supper, willing to trek across Middle Earth without said Stone tucked away in any of those pockets of yours.” After a pause in his steps you said with a soft smile, “The mark of a true King is loyalty at his lowest point. No throne, no crown, no stone, and yet you’re not out here alone King Thorin.” His lips parted, “You even have the weight of another Kingdom behind your cause. Quite a feat for, what was it you said, a cast away ruler?”

In your steps continuing they both paused with smiles inching out then hurried to claim your sides again after a shared glance. Through the meal you joined in on the laughter and jokes and on your place on watch when you, once again, found yourself without the need for sleep once again.

.

A couple days later as the night camp was set up you all settled at the edge of the stream where you waited on the edge while the men bathed, steadily removing your jacket, outer vest. In a reach under your long sleeved shirt you unhooked your wrap and started to remove it circle by circle then tugged it free from under your shirt. From the center of the stream you felt a pair of eyes fall on you, soon joined by another. The stern duo both felt their lips part before Dwalin called out eyeing your now visible pronounced bust you had been binding this whole time, “Princess.” Your eyes raised to meet his as he added, “After your bath, forget the binding.”

Thorin nodded, “Aye, we’ve a long road ahead, no need to add discomfort to our long days.”

Gloin nodded after Boromir eyed him curiously through Faramir’s glance over the group then you testing your comfort with the idea. Balin shifted to the edge of the group adding after noting your guards’ behavior, “If you wish, that is.”

Gloin, “Aye, my Gorgo tried binding her chest in our move to the Blue Mountains, pinched something awful she said.”

Bombur nodded, “No need to worry, with our kin around none would dare try and harm you.”

You nodded unstrapping your boots while the men started leaving the water to dry off. Behind Boromir and Faramir’s backs you stripped and moved to the water drawing the Dwarves’ eyes subtly back to their wall and their half turns to keep you in their view while they dressed again and kept watch as you washed then smiled at the pair in their wall forming again granting you cover to add your panties and under vest. They split holding your layers you added granting the Company a couple glimpses of your far more curvy figure than any Elf they’d seen before. Soon you were redressed, testing a day without your bindings in the group. That test soon spread into a week, then into a month soon enough easing the worries of the group’s intentions for you leaving you to bathe on te other side of the tall Brothers at the same time as the Dwarves.

For any worries of questions from the Company about your silent rules separating you from them you were at ease at their acceptance and comforting you on even sharing more of their culture and set rules for contact with women easing the Mir Brothers’ worries. Their culture lessons deepened as Thorin and Dwalin inched closer to you by the day, soon internal jokes were shared and smiles became more frequent from the pair, soon finding themselves sinking into the position of swooning love struck teens. Each day they would settle around you sharing their dreams of what Erebor would return to being with the aid of the returning Dwarves, who they assured would treat you respectfully to your station. Nights left them deeply tracing lines and stanzas in their minds for poems they managed to sneak you alone to share before they drifted off to sleep, both wearing smiles at the grins they had stirred from you.

…

Timidly you were being wooed by not one, but two from the line of Durins, a King and Prince descended from former King Thror, both hoping that your pleased reactions to their efforts so far had granted them the chance to continue their advances when possible. Again they had begun on another pair of poems while you, Boramir and Faramir were off scouting ahead for a stream nearby for the water skins and canteens.

Faramir chuckled, “At least they’re tall. For Dwarves.”

You rolled your eyes while Boromir added, “Certainly won’t be a hard sell, King and Prince of Erebor. Fine match.”

Faramir, “Plus they won’t be power hungry with their own Kingdom.”

Boromir, “And no doubt, not to offend here, but our Nobles would be less likely to take a Dwarf as their King over you.”

You smirked up at him with a playful narrowing of your eyes at the chuckling pair, “Ha ha. They are sweet, you are forgetting their hard sell for any possible union. Not just a match with Gondor but an Elf at that.”

Boromir chuckled again resting his arms around your shoulders, “They are quite agreeable.”

Faramir nodded chuckling, “No doubt Father would have his handfuls with not just one, but two of them to go against.”

You giggled only to freeze then turn your head asking, “What is that smell?”

The pair turned around you sniffing then shrugged before Faramir said, “I don’t smell anything.”

Boromir asked, “Elf senses perhaps? What does it smell like?”

Your head turned again back towards the camp, your voice dropped flatly in a whisper, “Trolls.”

Instantly you turned and raced back again. Towering over the Dwarves you spied three trolls, with two of them gripping Bilbo between them. Heavily you three leapt and kicked into the backs of the Trolls sending them to their knees and Bilbo flying into Thorin’s chest. The trio of trolls shifted slowly into stone after your swords sank into their skulls. Weakly the Dwarves chuckled letting out deep breaths as you sheathed your weapons again when your feet hit the ground. In a tilt of your head you eyed Bilbo as Bofur approached him helping to adjust his vest back into place through his glance up at you asking, “Still intact Bilbo?”

With a weak smile he nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”

You grinned at him while he thanked Thorin for catching him after bending to claim his discarded sword and pass it back signaling the others to do the same through Thorin’s thanking nod. Instantly Gloin’s fingers tapped on his belly while his lips pursed in thought eyeing the stone trio behind you then stated, “Where there’s trolls-,”

Balin nodded, “Aye, gold isn’t far behind.”

With reigns in hand you led your calming steeds, who had returned at your trilling whistle, after the path of footprints leading you to a hidden cave packed with gold. A simple tap of your coin purse with Gandalf’s staff it was filled to the top with the gold you passed to Gloin, who beamed brightly pocketing the hoard. The back wall called to you, a soft ringing made you eye the rocky wall carefully for the source. Strapping his sword around his waist Gandalf turned to you joining your side as you asked, “Gandalf, do you hear that?”

Stepping closer he tilted his glowing staff towards the wall as your hands blindly felt along the rocky ridges until a cold metal met your fingers, following the line you felt the etched blade down to a thick bowed hilt your fingers wrapped around drawing a bright light from the hidden crevice above your head.

On your toes you strained until Boromir approached you asking, “What’d you find?” Gripping your waist he raised you off the ground and watched along with the Dwarves, who all gasped at the glittering blade with two angled points on both sides of the blade that ended in a typical gentle curve shimmering like ice. Trailing the etchings across the blade you whispered, “Ringil.” To which the blade shimmered making you chuckle weakly before peering back into the glowing crevice your arm dipped into the wall again toward the golden glow straining until you drew your arm back revealing the shimmering twin to your first blade sparking around your hand on the hilt when you whispered, “Helkar.”

Boromir lowered you as you gently blew on the blade and smirked when the sparks shifted to flames that faded into a flock of withering butterflies leaving the warm shimmering blade in your other palm with its twin while your eyes followed Ori’s finger when he tapped your shoulder to the glowing crevice. There you reached in to nearly shoulder deep and grimaced at your fingers tracing along the cold metal. Blindly you felt the jagged edges of what felt like stones on one side and a smoothed curved side on the other until you could grip the straps there.

Beside you Thorin asked, “What is it?”

Another grunt later you gave the object a firm tug that did nothing to free it, “Something metal. With a strap.”

Bofur, “Shield maybe?”

A few curious taps of your finger later you felt a thin set of etchings that burned when your fingers grazed them before you gripped the strap again and gave it another tug, slowly it wiggled free until you all were gathered around the deep blue metallic shimmering shield coated in crystals on the outer side. Over your shoulder Gandalf muttered lowly, “Those are the weapons of Fingolfin. When he fell in battle against Morgoth they were thought to be lost. Rumor spread of them being hidden however, to await his heir in need of them.”

“Huh…” You uttered blankly and eyed the trio of fabled weapons the Dwarves eyed longingly before you looped the shield over your back and followed Gandalf out of the cave. Your eyes wandered to the sword in Thorin’s hand he gladly showed to you making you giggle softly.

Thorin smirked up at you asking, “What is so humorous?”

You shook your head, “I just know an Elf that will be shocked to see that sword again.”

Thorin grinned as Dwalin added the twin daggers he found to his boots grumbling, “Like to see them try and take it back.” Making you giggle again brightening their smiles.

Thorin glanced around asking, “Did you manage to find out where the nearest stream is?”

You shook your head, “No, though we are close to Rivendell,” his brow rose, “I can hear their singing.”

Under the light of the moon beside your horse his eyes joined Dwalin’s in tracing the imagined shapes between your softly glowing freckles coating your face, neck and ears matching the scattered few on your hands visible under your arm braces matching the glowing silver specks in your hair resembling starlight. Thorin nodded asking, “How far away is it?”

“I, am not certain. Few hours perhaps.”

He nodded, “We should get riding then. See about finding some suitable sheaths for those blades of yours.”

Sharing smirks he and Dwalin led the way to their ponies as you climbed onto your horse through their Khuzdul conversation on just how to form the perfect sheaths for the fabled weapons. Wetting your lips you climbed on your saddle and followed Gandalf on the path back to the forest in the distance while the Wizard mumbled wondering how he’d missed hearing the singing himself even when Bilbo began asking you for a translation. After a long pause you replied near the edge of plain leading to the forest, “It sounds like the song of Turgon. Though it could be Tuor’s song, they do have similar fifth passages.”

Bilbo glanced at you curiously, only to glance at Faramir when he said, “Bit long winded set. Elves can take up to a day to serenade their intendeds.”

Boromir nodded, “Sign of their affection. The more verses the deeper the affection.”

Bilbo, “A full day?”

You giggled and nodded, “Yes. When we arrive you should ask Elrond about his own verses, two months to craft and three days to perform.”

Bilbo shook his head, “Just in case he insists on performing it.” Making you giggle to yourself.

Faramir, “Wise decision.”

Boromir, “Tone deaf, poor thing.”

.

Loud hooves raced across the plain with the youngest and Bilbo racing ahead as you shifted Helkar to your free hand and swung your leg over the saddle to sit sideways timing against the warg racing up beside you. Swiftly your blades brought down that warg and the orc riding it. A couple leaps later while Boromir and Faramir circled the others. With a roll you landed on your knee timing for the right moment to leap up to bring down the next approaching Warg through Thorin’s own circle to behead the orc formerly riding the warg Dwalin’s ax had brought down. Their eyes turned to you in your ending the warg you had aimed for with two sift blows with your new twin swords. Behind you however a voice called out, “Your footwork still needs polishing Princess!”

With a roll of your eyes Elladan and Ellohrir surrounded you motioning your steed back to you allowing you to climb on his back again through the freshly arrived Elves on horseback brought down the rest of the group. One however froze while eyeing the Dwarves. Glorfindel sat stunned asking Thorin, “Where did you find that sword?”

Thorin locked eyes with him stating, “Troll hoard.”

In an attempt to confirm it with you his mouth fell open and he approached eyeing your blades and leaned forward eyeing the shield on your back before giving you a weak disbelieving chuckle, “Huh..”

Elladan smirked stating, “Ada will be pleased to see you returned safely.”

Ellohrir, “Aragorn’s been a handful to say the least.” Making you giggle again.

Faramir, “Have you tried hide and seek?”

Glorfindel, “That game is terrifying to Lord Elrond. Aragorn is far too impressive at it.”

Elladan, “Took three hours to find him.”

Ellohrir, “Ada banned it.” His sunken tone earned chuckles from the whole group.

.

Through the main gates you joined the Elves in dismounting your horses, that were all led away by servants all bowing their heads to you deeply. Each of them bore growing smiles spotting your wide smile in guiding the Dwarves into the city towards the main courtyard, in which Elrond was waiting with a relieved smile of his own. Once the Dwarves were greeted properly his eyes scanned over your discovered weapons with awed grins at each, taking in their fabled traits and features before handing them back. Turning around you followed Aragorn to your room in a rush to see the new blanket he had helped the twins make for your bed. In your absence the Company was led to the bath house, soon after you had a bath of your own leaving your weapons on your bed.

In a soft groan you eyed the spot formerly housing your now missing bags, and the gown laying across the bed made you grumble to yourself, “Of course. Elves and their gowns…”

Once dried you pulled on the fresh underwear and the gown over it, sighing contently that at least it wasn’t too heavy, one of the sheer layered gowns over a simple pale purple silk, sleeveless and cut low over your chest revealing the chain with your Father’s ring dangling just above your neckline. Barefoot you tied the sash just below your bust and exited your room combing your fingers through your waist length curls on the way to supper. Approaching the table with Lord Elrond, Thorin, Dwalin and Gandalf you accepted your seat smiling at the pair of Dwarves eyeing your outfit approvingly after adjusting their outer vests covering their deep blue, silver embroidered tunics properly showing their ranks.

The reactions from the duo and their attentive reactions to you stirred a mixture of reactions from the Elves, most being pleased of such honorable attentions to you, while others mainly thought towards the inevitable end the duo would face bringing you only more pain. By meals end you were casually strolling through the balconies until you came upon Thorin listening in on Elrond and the start of his doubts. Instantly his attention was broken by your hand gliding into his to lead him away whispering into his mind, “Not even the very wise can see all ends.” Making Thorin grin to himself, aloud you continued, “He will come around. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Thorin sighed, “I have spent the past two hours listening to Lord Glorfindel explaining just how to polish and bundle Orcrist properly.”

You giggled softly, “Well it did take him a century to perfect his skills with it. For some Elves their blades are a source of pride.”

Thorin sighed then eyed Dwalin already working in the open forges, the sight of him made you stop taking in his shirtless form working over a station silhouetted by the flames behind him. “And just what is he doing out of bed?”

Thorin smirked raising your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles, “That, is a surprise, Dear Princess.” Gently he released your hand and trotted over to the forge removing his shirts on the way, laying them over Dwalin’s and getting to work holding his smirk noticing your eyeing his rippling torso and broad shoulders and arms while tying his hair back before nodding his head to you alerting Dwalin to your watching them. Even in the cover of the flames you could catch his blush and timid glance at you before turning back to his work grinning at your attention for the few moments you lingered until you turned away.

.

Their focus lingered on their gifts while Elves of all ranks came to witness their gifts to you. By their third days end they were completed and ready for presentation. Though once they were tucked in the bedrolls of the pair for hiding until later Lindir entered the entrance of their courtyard. A simple flash of a smile was all he offered before stating, “My Lord Elrond wishes to speak with the pair of you.”

The pair shared a silent glance then nodded their heads accepting his leading them through to the Lord’s private study. Once inside they both bowed their heads and accepted the seats he offered while trying to ignore the sound of the shutters and door being closed sealing them inside the oddly enclosed room normally filled with passing breezes and the sounds of the halls alone.

Elrond smiled at the pair stating, “Thank you for speaking with me. I know this is a bit unorthodox, but seeing as Princess Jaqiearae and Prince Aragorn have been entrusted to my care I thought it best to claim the role of overseer on this offer of a union in her Father’s place, as we are distantly related.”

Dwalin blinked then asked, “Overseer?”

Elrond nodded, “In Elven unions, and even a few among the Numenor have a neutral party to test the claims of each in any offers produced.”

Thorin, “I imagine you have been waiting for the chance to claim that role.”

Elrond sighed, “Not particularly. Princess Jaqiearae tends to be, obstinate in all her previous offers of marriage.”

Dwalin raised a brow, “She has had many?”

Elrond nodded, “Quite a number, all adamantly refused by her, in fact I remember a threat to burn down all of Rohan given no less than five times.”

Thorin smirked replying, “No doubt all arranged matches.”

Elrond nodded, “Correct. The Steward’s Grandsons were even served up at least a dozen time by their Father. But they have refused all of his urgings to force her into any.”

Dwalin, “I take it you’re not here to grant your approval then?”

Elrond raised a brow then shook his head, “On the contrary, I had yet to find anyone able to claim the Princess’ attentions or affections until now. Though I do find the Journey you have chosen a foolish one, your intentions at least are genuine. And I have never known a Dwarf to hastily offer any union without cause or the desire to protect their mate. Your number did concern me at first however, but merely on how your relationship should progress.”

Thorin, “Our number?”

Elrond nodded, “Though with her history I am certain you would be patient with her. After all such a brutal attack, for all reasons past Namo’s granting her peace from it would leave a great number of women unable to stand the company of men.”

Dwalin and Thorn’s stomachs dropped and clenched tightly making an assumption as to what sort of attack would be concerning him towards more than one partner. Together they drew in a breath and Dwalin stated, “It is not in our nature to be anything but patient and ensure the safety and comfort of our Ones.”

Elrond nodded, “Of course. In all I have no issues past this mission of yours. My main interest was in fact to possibly gain an understanding of how you mean to court our Princess. Both of your cultures and thrones must be appeased in this union.”

The pair nodded and gave him a brief look into what they had planned before he shared a great number of courting aspects they could easily work into their own plans to incorporate your culture. Once freed however they both lingered in their own hushed conversations on you.

So adamant on your happiness in their Company and the ease you had grown to trust them, that trust that now made the protection of your guards and their fierce boundaries they had set all made sense now. You had shown no sign of any triggered night terrors when you did sleep and no worry with any physical contact with any of their kin since your joining them, something they attributed to their guarantees on their culture of prizing women. But no matter what you had endured their hearts would not falter, they would offer a union and allow you to decide, even if it would only be one of them at a time or simply end in remaining friends. No matter what their hearts would burn until they had offered themselves to you fully.

Sleeplessly you laid out across your bed staring up at the stars through the stained glass ceiling as Aragorn shifted on the bed to lay against your side, grinning in his sleep at having you with him again.

.

A few days had passed and you were relaxing in the main gardens as the sun was rising, two bundles slid onto your lap however and broke your concentration on the wondrous sight bringing the pair of Dwarves settling on the bench around you with timid glances and cautious smiles to your attention.

Lowly Dwalin rumbled, “We’ve no reason to expect your acceptance, but we’ve still had to ask, regardless. These are for you.”

A curious smile eased onto your face and you moved your hands to reveal the sheaths resting on your lap stirring an awed chuckle from you, “You made me sheaths?”

You glanced between them and Thorin answered, “It is customary to offer courtship with a demonstration of our skills. There is time yet still until we reach the mountain and can offer you a more certain bond.”

Dwalin, “Till then, these are our word to you of your claim over our hearts.”

Thorin stated, “We will, once we arrive fully, we can offer you a proper courtship with all the markers. Please, accept these, and think our offer over.” You nodded and admired the sheaths while they both left you with kind smiles allowing you time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Gira Con Me - Translated version

No answers were given as through the night you felt the entrance of another powerful Elleth, one who upon seeing you on a distant bridge raised her light in her turn away from you in her own subtle challenge as the other dubbed White Lady in these lands. Though you bore her Cousin’s name and now form, her distance to you still remained, forever simply a ward to her Husband, not the long since fallen White Lady of the Noldo. Chuckling to yourself you slipped into your room changing into your traveling clothes and collected your belongings, a warning signaling the Dwarves to do the same. In the darkness of the night you guided the Company through the back exit of the city while Gandalf had distracted the White Council long enough for you to do so.

For most of the night you followed the path until morning when you hung back letting the Dwarves set up camp until the crunching of dirt signaled you to turn around drawing Thorin to step aside along with Dwalin to move to your side eyeing the path behind them until they asked lowly, “What do you hear?”

A sharp exhale left you and you stated plainly, “Glorfindel.” At his name a flash of golden hair came into view on the armored Elf holding your sleeping Brother across his chest in his trot to join the company. With an awkward chuckle he stated, “Aragorn wouldn’t stop crying when you had left. Surely all fake tears, but his tantrum has worn him out fully. I promised to deliver him to you.”

Beside you Dwalin mumbled, “Surely we could defend the lad as well.”

Thorin slowly let out a breath then locked his eyes with yours, “If you will allow his remaining here we will do all we can to ensure his safety.”

With a soft sigh you replied, “No doubt if we send him back he’ll simply sneak out again.” The Dwarves chuckled as Glorfindel joined the Mir Brothers, who both smirked at Aragorn shifted closer to Glorfindel’s chest smacking his lips in his sleep. Another glance at the pair of Dwarves around you, you followed their gazes to the sheaths they had gifted you tucked in your tall boots bringing smirks to their faces, but a glance between them had you asking at the knowing glint in their eyes, “Elrond told you? How I died?”

Wetting his lips Dwalin’s hand rose to rest on your upper arm while Thorin did the same on your other side through his Cousin rumbling out, “He mentioned you were attacked by a group of Men, and that it was,”

Thorin, “Brutal, was the word he used. In his vague description.” You nodded and their hands stroked along your arms in their inching closer to you at their spotting the tears threatening to fill your eyes.

Dwalin, “Nothing could change how we feel for you. We are meant to ensure your feeling protected and comfortable for all the days we are granted. We clearly have gained your trust this far out.”

Thorin nodded, “It is a startling and painful part of your past, not just for you but those around you who care for you. It does nothing to alter our offer. An offer which Elrond gladly has approved of, not counting our journey of course.”

In a glance back Dwalin eyed the Company while Glorfindel turned his head to check on you three making you move forward again through Dwalin’s stating, “Not that he really admitted being able to control you or our continuing on.”

You giggled softly sighed as your hands raised to adjust your long braid from under the shield and bags across your back. “You’ll find none of the Elf Lords find it simple to claim control over anything with me involved.”

The admission made the pair laugh to themselves and glide their hands slowly from your upper arms to dip timidly over your open palms claiming your hands until you broke for lunch.

…

Stone Giants, sheets of rain and a dusty cave later you all settled in for the night beside Glorfindel in the center of the circle of Dwarves watching the doorway. Quietly you both hummed between the loud snores of the men around you only for your voice to drop off at the curiously black shimmering boulder rolling inside the cave making you giggle to yourself. The drop off of your voice snapped off the snores waking the Dwarves and Men huddled around Aragorn all sitting up and peering at you leaning forward to pat your hand on the boulder asking, “Chester?”

Boromir rolled his eyes mumbling, “Not this again.”

His words broke off when the boulder seemed to crack revealing a set of feet and a pair of golden eyes peering up at you only to snap shut again when Faramir stated, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Boromir, “You actually found a-?!”

A crack in the rock walls around you signaled the dropping of metal bars forming a cage around you. Thorin and Dwalin hastily grabbed their bags through Thorin ordering, “Group up, collect your things!” Tightly the Dwarves bunched up as best they could as the ground seemed to drop out from under the cave floor draining of sand revealing to be of solid metal similar to the roof.

Nearly twenty feet you dropped. All slamming hard into the ceiling after a few moments of floating weightless before the heaviest fell to the ground first. Among them Dwalin reached up and drew you tightly into his arms against his chest catching your fall with Thorin soon folding over your back. After, the entire company formed a tight group through the sharp jolt to the left as the cage now followed the tracks it had locked onto sending it in a painfully jarring path until it jolted to a stop leaving you all to unclench.

As soon as you all inched higher the largest and foulest of the goblins around you, once his song was done stated, “Well, well, well... look who it is! Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!” Deeply he bowed mockingly then let out a snarky chuckle as you reached back easing Glorfindel’s bow from his hand then claimed the arrow he slid into your free hand while he eyed Chester splitting open again. “Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a King, which makes you nobody, really.” The curl of his lip through his attempt at laughter was his last expression when Thorin and Dwalin inched back allowing you to free your arrow that buried deeply between his eyes.

In a quick leap up Chester uncurled and inhaled deeply and sent out bursts of flames filling the cave, taking out all the goblins around the cage. Cheers sounded from the Dwarves eyeing the melting bars on the cage around them until the creaking of the bridge you were resting on grew louder making you clench up again through yet another drop. From wall to wall bouncing off each rocky ridge along the way you crashed and bounced around until you slammed heavily into the pebble coated shore of a small lake inside the lowest point of the cave filled with moonlight. Groans echoed in the split cage while a rasping creature crawled closer to your group eyeing you all hungrily through the distant sound of the remaining goblins plummeting from their highest points deep into the depths of their kingdom.

Without pause Chester leapt out of the cage snapping the head off of the creature freeing you all to clamber free from the cage. Unsteadily you found your feet planting your hands on Oin and Goin’s shoulders while they steadied you through your dizzy spell as Thorin and Dwalin checked on Aragorn and Bilbo. Blinking the cave into focus you caught sight of a simple golden band at the foot of the creature Chester had just bumped away from the group while another set of dragons similar to him landed around him folding their multicolored wings back into armored folds on their sides.

In a soft mumble you stepped closer to the ring saying, “You have got to be kidding me.” Stepping closer to Chester in his eager wiggle to you, you asked, “Thank you Chester, my you’ve grown haven’t you?” Into your arms he scrambled then clambered down hopping giddily to his siblings that all approached you happily. Turning your head you asked Chester, “You wouldn’t mind doing me a favor?”

He hopped through Boromir’s mumbling to Glorfindel about the rumored dragons you had actually befriended before they noticed the ring, then the gagging Dragon that spit up molten lava on top of the ring. Instantly it started to scream sending out pulses of energy gradually growing stronger, turning around you grabbed Aragorn as the others grabbed all they had and chased after you through the winding cave and out the nearest exit in front of the band of dragons racing after you. Thunderously your boots sounded until you were in the open clearing outside the collapsing exit. One last pulse brought down the final boulders blocking the exit trapping the wave of goblins plummeting to their deaths as you smirked up at the frazzled Gondorian Brothers.

Boromir raised a finger at you saying, “Don’t even!”

With a smug giggle you replied, “Told you so.”

The pair groaned before Faramir stated, “How are we supposed to believe that you found a Dragon egg that came out of a boulder?! That’s nearly close to saying you found a Dwarf infant shoot out of a hole in the ground!”

The comment made Gloin snort trying to hold back his laughter while the others chuckled and Oin stepped closer to Chester stating, “Must be just under twenty years. Amad can’t be far behind when her boulders are this young.”

Faramir peered down at the group accepting the Dwarves’ head scratches, “You know what they are?”

Bofur nodded, “Aye! These precious Gronkels here can cough up the finest volcanic glass when fed the right stones.”

Gloin, “Quite profitable and rare.”

Thorin chuckled lowly, “They rarely allow others this close, no doubt due to your hands on contact as a hatchling.”

Dwalin, “Especially if their Amad is allowing them so far out of sight alone.”

Chuckling lowly Nori nodded his head towards a small band of trees in the distance, “Should have time yet to find some shelter for the night.”

Dori mumbled, “Or what’s left of it.”

Wetting your lips you joined the group on heading for the trees with the growing number of Gronkels arriving as dark figures of their Mothers circled overhead causing flashes of shadows over you blocking out the moon. Once past the outer ridge you settled in a ring of boulders where the Gronkels had taken up camp. Warmly you snuggled between them as their giant Mothers circled the boulders layering their wings over to tops of them shielding you in an impenetrable fortress protecting you from any foe that dared cross your paths.

…

By the time you reached the darkened forest of Greenwood the Gronkels had left you avoiding the forest at their Mother’s urgings to keep them safe from the creatures from within they had not encountered yet. From the moment you entered the forest you felt a prickling in the back of your mind and began to hum a tune that turned Glorfindel’s head. Two days now this same tune kept lingering and echoing in your head, one he recognized as a sign that you were merging fully with the fallen Princess Aredhel’s past linked to your new body. The tune was never publicly displayed, merely done out of habit as over the years she had tried to form a song of her own to rival the skills of Maglor in a long lasting rivalry never finding its end goal for either parties.

Slowly flashes of memories would enter your mind leading to the Elven Lord to walk at your side when possible to keep you from stumbling in your wandering thoughts. Instantly when you entered the forest you felt a much stronger pull to your distant past, the deeper you moved into the forest your humming continued stunning the Lord who was hearing a new second half of the tune clearly completed in the Ages spent in the Halls of Mandos. Until night fell you wandered in your mind and when the others were sleeping you found yourself laying back watching the leaves dance far above you triggering memories of distant forests in lands scorched and sunken deep below the seas. Distant lands came flooding back to you filling your mind with faces from your past, but those that called out to you the most were those concerning the King of these lands.

Locked in your retracing thoughts a smirk eased onto your lips in his wading in and out of your daily life in his daily deliveries to your kitchens and store rooms from his family shop. Somehow in these memories you discovered just why the King’s eyes focused on you and your training particularly in his visits to Lothlorien. You were not allowed to travel, even against his constant offers and invitations of a tour in his Kingdom, not under Celeborn’s diligent care as this forest darkened. But no matter the skill of the Elf King in swaying the minds of others he would offer then instantly drop the issue rather than argue to get his way risking your safety. You had been mortal after all, and if all the time he had with you once again was under Celeborn’s watchful eye he would cherish each moment of it.

A single solitary moment stuck out to you, a note was discovered in your usual bunch of fruits guiding you to a secret meeting place, a note written in the same hand of the countless others you had been receiving for centuries. Under the light of the stars you caught a glimmer of white hair pulled back in a braid down the back of the pacing Elf mumbling to himself while holding a strand of bluebells. Steadily you approached until he caught sight of you and bowed his head closing the distance between you, stopping just a foot away. Silently he stood trying to remember his words while your eyes searched his seeing all you needed to know, the cry of a approaching guard broke your attention from him as you eyed the tall brunette eyeing the merchant with you asking, “Are you unwell Princess?”

With a hint of a smile you stated, “It seems I have wandered too far from home, Thranduil here was sent to fetch me.” Thranduil nodded motioning his hand towards your home as the guard bowed his head returning to his patrols in your path back again, silently you walked until you were home again. All the while his mind raced at how casually you had said his name, something he had hoped to hear you say for so long. In the back pathway you motioned him towards the covered trellis blocking you both from sight beside a side door.

Quietly you accepted the strand he passed you with a soft smile, for as much as he wanted to dart away embarrassed for wasting his moment he froze in your lean in. Timidly your lips pressed to his cheek asking, “Tomorrow night?” somehow he managed to nod before bowing his head when you eased the door open and stepped inside, “I will let you know where.”

But that meeting never came as you were wrangled into a carriage by noon off to visit your distant relatives, the Feanoreans. Through the city you were carried with a single blonde head breaking through the crowds bearing a pitifully masked distressed gaze that only eased when his eyes locked with yours in your look back for the last straight path until the turn that broke the stolen contact silently promising a return that wouldn’t come. After that turn the memories whizzed by ending with a javelin whizzing through the air crashing into your chest through the cries of a Darkened Elf. Sharply you blinked the world into focus and sat up instantly turning your head to Glorfindel as he asked in Doriathian to test your link, _“See something troubling?”_

Crossing your legs in front of you, “Why didn’t the King tell me he knew me, before?”

Glorfindel chuckled lowly, “There are times when we keep our pasts to ourselves. Those who have returned do not always remember ourselves. Familiar faces are usually kept close with the hopes of one day awakening.”

Wetting your lips you added, “I was rude to you.”

Glorfindel chuckled again reaching over to pat his hand on your knee with a playful glimmer in his eyes, “I mistakenly commented on your smile being too frequent and you took it as a challenge to never smile at me again. I aimed to break you and you challenged me to never frown or scowl. Five centuries we were rivals.”

You smirked at him, “Did I win?”

Glorfindel chuckled and nodded, “Yes. Give it time, the gaps will fill in. It does suit you, to remember in a forest as old as this one.” His eyes scanned over you to the bed of fresh clovers and wildflowers around your former bed asking, “That song of yours, have you remembered the words yet?”

.

Deep in the heart of the forest inside the Palace the head of the King turned as he heard in the abandoned language of Doriathian echoing on the breeze blowing into his throne room. Soft and slow the voice rippled into the room instantly making his heart stop and his calm façade to break with a longing gaze fading off into the distance as the words to the tune he had often heard sank deeply into his heart.

 

_The world turns with me tonight_

_Small steps that I make with you_

_I follow your heart and I follow the moon_

_So hidden far from me._

All through the Palace Elves paused for a moment wondering where the song was coming from. Silently the King tapped minds with each guard on patrols checking to see if any had view of the woman singing. All those speaking only Silvan silently linked minds with the eldest in those lands remembering the language for a broken translation.

 

_The world turns with us tonight_

_Ah, if only far from here there existed_

_A place where to discover my heart,_

_To know if it can love you or not._

_And it will turn and it will turn_

_My heart together with you_

_And the earth will turn_

_And my life will turn_

_And one day, yes, it will understand._

Steadily the song carried on through each guard attempting and failing to see just where it was coming from at the edges of their allowed patrolling sections, leaving only word to the King it was on the edges of their domain.

 

_It's you who turns with me tonight_

_It's you who turns far from here_

_But I know that you are my moon_

_Something you show, something you don't._

_There are blue streets in the sky_

_There are eyes, and the sky is already there_

_Yes, I believe they are the stars_

_Ah, if I could stop myself like this._

In his listening Glorfindel smiled at the clear love song, the lyrics themselves explaining why you had never sang it aloud before, having done so would only raise more questions than it answered. Ignoring his wish to ask who the song was about he held his gaze on you relaxing in your gentle glow that made his grow in return casting a pale light around the camp.

 

_And it will turn and it will turn_

_My heart together with you_

_And the earth will turn_

_And my life will turn_

_And one day, yes, it will understand._

_Heart already far away_

_Yes, you are the moon_

_If only I could discover it in the sky._

_And it will turn and it will turn_

_Yes it will turn, this heart of mine_

_And the earth will turn_

_And my life will turn_

_And one day, yes, it will understand_

_And one day, yes, it will understand you._

 

Silence filled the forest leave all hungry for more, the tune clearly having lasted longer in the past evidently leaving a vast stretch of it unknown to them and held privately in your heart of the pain and losses your previous self had suffered.

Shifting beside you Aragorn grumbled patting his hand reaching for you, making you lay back and draw him over your chest under the blanket you had given him letting him slip deeper into sleep and returning your absent gaze up at the canopy above.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next day you traveled with Aragorn on your back softly joining Glorfindel on singing Yavanna and Aule’s tale of their union. It wasn’t until you broke for lunch that you had found a small stream, one of the few free from enchantment to bathe and change. With a soft smile you combed through your hair now draped over your left shoulder munching on a slice of what was left of your last orange you had been brought by Chester’s brood. The rest sat on your curled leg, the crunch of leaves on your right turned your head from the Men and Aragorn bathing to the approaching white stag eyeing your orange curiously.

A soft giggle later and you were on your feet with orange slice in your open palm the pale giant approached to accept with wiggling ears, when its eyes locked with yours again you peered up at him gently rubbing the ridge to his snout softly asking, “I bet you don’t see a lot of oranges, hmm?”

A tap of his snout to your palm later you had given him the last few slices then watched him turn back to his own wandering once his lips parted leaving the orange seeds in your open palm. Through a soft giggle you promised, “I will make sure to plant these along the way for you.”

Heavily beside you once you had reclaimed your spot on the fallen log, Thorin and Dwalin both settled eyeing your hair longingly, both already feeling the silky shimmering curls between their fingers in adding courting beads to your hair one day. Layer by layer they added their shirts smirking at the adjustments you made to their sleeves beside you before brushing your curls back and beginning to work it into a long braid with Aragorn’s help. Shouldering your belongings you continued the path beginning to hum again while Aragorn attempted to sing the entire song of Beren and Luthien, staggeringly atop your shoulders he eyed the treetops while he recited the words until you reached a fallen log stretching across an enchanted stream.

Peering at the Company you eyed Thorin asking, “I don’t suppose you can jump that far?”

Thorin smirked as Dwalin shook his head and growled, “No, and no one is tossing us across either.”

You giggled softly and eyed Bilbo on his approach to the fallen log before he glanced back at Glorfindel on his approaching the Hobbit. With a gentle smile he lowered offering him his back and carried him across the log. Raised brows and stubborn harrumphs from the Dwarves followed in silent disapproval of the notion of being carried across.

In a lean down at Thorin and Dwalin scowling on either side of you, a smirk eased across your lips that were quickly pressed to their cheeks breaking through their scowls that melted into dopey smiles. Their distracted states granted you the time to loop your arms around their backs instantly making them cling to you on your quick teeter across the log. On the other side they stood silently uncertain if they should be upset or not but eventually they slipped back into love struck grins at your second pecks on their other cheeks.

Raising your arms you set Aragorn down then followed Glorfindel on the other side, pair by pair you carried the Dwarves across. The elders a bit sheepish but praising your discrete hold and short crossing returning them to their prideful place on the ground where the Princes all but leapt into your arms giddily and Ori clung mercilessly to Glorfindel while Nori claimed the chance to get a better look at the hilt of his blades strapped across his back. All until Bombur stood sheepishly alone on the other side peering at the both of you.

Glorfindel held in his chuckle lowering accepting his arms around his neck while you held him steady from behind for the trip over where the group grinned at the complete group together again. A few steps later you were sandwiched by Thorin and Dwalin while Boromir and Faramir teetered across the log, refusing to be carried only to grin as Aragorn clambered onto Faramir’s shoulders. In your turn to face the path again the pair around you lifted up claiming their own pecks on your cheeks making you chuckle to yourself and join them in resuming the path onward with beaming grins taking your affection as a hint of nearing accepting their offers of courtship.

.

Through to lunch the Princes bounded around you and their Uncles asking you every question they could think of. Ending with Kili asking, “They couldn’t make you regent at least?”

Fili nodded, “Yes, you are his Sister after all.”

Peering at him you stated, “The Nobles refused to accept my place as Regent.”

At the back of the line Gloin growled out, “For all rights you should be Queen!”

Oin nodded, “Aye, first in line first to the crown!”

Bofur translated Bifur’s signing, “A gown doesn’t make a difference in ruling. You’ve got a fine set of armor and pants for traveling.”

Balin, “No doubt you’re far more studied than the Steward.”

Boromir chuckled catching their glance up at the Brothers before stating, “If things have escalated in our absence no doubt a great number of civilians and warriors would have earned her that right.”

Faramir chuckled, “Thousands of angry residents are hard to ignore. No doubt the servants alone would be making the Nobles’ lives hell if they put their minds to it.”

You smirked only to tilt your eyes upwards at a distant rustling. Behind you Glorfindel tapped your mind stating, “The outer guards.”

Looking forward again you watched scattered reddened leaves falling from the greening canopy above. Not long after you set up camp and enjoyed the stew Bombur and Bilbo prepared only to stare blankly at the canteen that fell in the middle of camp right in front of you. All of you looked up only to catch a brunette Elf who was locked in place staring at you, a flinching wave later you spotted another Elf approaching him and dragging him back to his post to alert them of your group once he had caught the canteen Bilbo had chucked up to him.

Lunch was finished, cleared up with the utensils and cookware put away freeing you to continue the path. A few miles deeper you eyed another band of guards on foot ready to greet and escort you the final stretch of the way. A single glance over your Company left you and the tall Brothers behind you the main focus of attention before they spotted Aragorn climbing from Faramir’s hip to Glorfindel’s shoulders to get a better look. With a bow of their heads they turned after greeting the familiar Lord Glorfindel, quietly you followed them taking in the details on the wall and massive doors on the other side of a small bridge ahead of you. Through a set of guards, whose eyes lingered on you curiously once they bowed their heads and followed your path until the doors closed freeing them to turn back to the forest shifting in the sunlight discarding its reddened leaves freeing the branches to bud again.

.

Voices carried through the throne room as a band of servants bearing choices for the final touches on the upcoming celebration only to fall silent when the doors opened. At the base of his throne the King turned to look over his visitors, curious to see Aragorn but not you, as Glorfindel had stepped in front of you. In a flat voice while eyeing the Gondorian Brothers in the group he stated, “Thorin Oakenshield, I am pleased to see you well after all these years.” In his climb down the King eyed Aragorn and bent to accept his hug and raised him to his hip with a soft smile, asking in Gondorian, “Just how did you enjoy your trip in young Prince?”

Aragorn chuckled saying, “It was a long walk, not much for decorations.”

Thranduil chuckled stating, “I will see what I can do.”

His eyes turned back to Thorin as he stated, “We are grateful to have been granted entrance into your lands King Thranduil.”

Thranduil replied, “Of course, after your travels you must be tired.” He motioned his hand towards the door on his right, “My guards will show you to your rooms until dinner. For now I would speak with Lord Glorfindel and the Sons of Denethor-.” The hands folding over Glorfindel’s shoulder broke his words and drew his eyes to you in your tip toed stance peeking over the Elf’s shoulders as he tried to keep you from the King’s sight. Just the glimpse of purple eyes above his shoulder held his gaze while the Dwarves and Bilbo gladly followed the guards to get some well needed rest, when alone his body turned fully as he asked Glorfindel, “Glorfindel, for what reason are you shielding the Princess behind you.”

Glorfindel grinned at him stating plainly, “You know as well as I, all High Born Nobles are to be announced fully before any Royal is allowed to converse with them.”

Thranduil bowed his head then stated in Doriathian, _“Elrond’s rebirth announcement was truthful then. I shall write to Celeborn, he should like to see his ward again.”_

Glorfindel stated when Legolas stepped over to his Father’s side accepting Aragorn’s hug with a low chuckle, _“King Thranduil it is my honor to present Princess Jaqiearae Irissë, Daughter of Arathorn, Reborn of High Born Princess of the Noldo, Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, Daughter of Finglolfin.”_ Behind Glorfndel at his hand reaching back to guide you out, you stepped to his side lowering to your normal height peering up at the King with a soft smile you watched his expression shift into one of a deep seeded longing as his eyes scanned over your now pointed ears and soft glow.

His head bowed to you again and was about to speak to you as Aragorn said, “Sisi has Elf ears now.”

Thranduil smiled at him then glanced at you again, switching to Silvan, _“It is an honor Princess to finally have the chance to give you a tour of my Kingdom. It is my great hope you find it as homely as Lothlorien has been for you.”_

With a smirk you replied, _“That depends entirely on how likely you are to lock me away at the slightest hint of my wandering.”_

The answering glint in his eyes grew at his reply, “I would not dare lock you away.” His hand motioned and he grinned, “Would you like a tour, or are you tired?”

The smile on your face held, “For a few months now I can go weeks without sleeping. A tour would be lovely.”

He nodded his head and led you through the door on his left to begin the tour as a group of servants gladly arrived to claim your shield and bags to take up to your rooms with respectful bows of their heads. Along the first walkway you took an extra step closer to Legolas drawing his eye to you with a growing grin on your face as you asked, “I take it I’ve stolen your place as the youngest around here?”

Legolas chuckled weakly stating, “If we are going by your mortal years then yes, if not you would be considered near Ada’s age, equally as interesting.” He chuckled again, “We hope to have you here a long time.”

You giggled softly feeling the King’s eyes shifting to you again, “Now that depends entirely on how welcoming the Dwarves are I imagine.”

Thranduil, “You mean to live with them?”

Grinning up at the King you answered, “King Thorin kindly offered to grant me a stay in Erebor.”

Legolas, “You cannot be serious.”

You grinned up at him, “If you mean for Smaug, I have a few ideas.” The eyes of the puffing up King and Prince fell on you again protectively making you giggle again, “No need to puff up, you’ll spoil your mood for the party.”

A grin smoothed onto the King’s face as he stated, “That certainly wouldn’t be possible with you here to celebrate it.” Making sure to grin at you for a few moments before Aragorn called his attention back to him.

.

By nightfall you had bathed and changed into a gifted white and silver paneled gown in velvet accented with shimmering gems at the neckline and waist, with sleeves to your elbows and a low dip across your chest revealing your Father’s ring. Over your long curls sat a simple silver gem coated circlet you were cornered into wearing by Prince Legolas and Tauriel. At the tall window in the Royal dining hall you eyed the Lonely Mountain in the distance glittering under the moonlight, around you the Dwarves all gathered sharing awed smiles. Two thick hands planted on your upper back making the freshly arrived Elf King’s stomach clench before he drew your attention from the mountain Thorin and Dwalin were sharing promises of what they would show you when it was freed.

Around the large table you sat listening to the stories of the fallen Kingdoms with a settled smile sipping on your peach wine until the doors opened and a messenger hurried inside. He rushed over to the King bowing his head before leaning in sharing his message making the King peer directly at you stating plainly, “It appears a legion of Gondorian soldiers escorting a long line of caravans are passing through my inner borders.”

Your lips parted, “Why would they come here?”

Thranduil chuckled rising to his feet stating, “The Eagles most likely. Celeborn has been in uproar since hearing of your leaving Gondor. No doubt he will be along by morning as well.” Beside you he offered you his palm helping you to your feet, “They are asking for their Queen.” He stated with a smile.

You rolled your eyes, “Oh good, The Council should be pleased.”

Boromir chuckled leading Faramir and the others to follow after you both stating, “Not likely they will have a choice.”

When you had finally reached the front gates you spied the seemingly endless line of soldiers who all bowed deeply at the waist while their Captain approached with hands extended bearing your Father’s crown greeting you in Gondorian, “My Queen, we have traveled to fulfill our oaths in honoring the heir to the Throne of Gondor.”

Upon his rising his eyes, along with those of the others scanned over you especially your ears making you chuckle to yourself and state, “It seems my Elven line has shown through since my departure.”

The Captain’s grin grew as he stated, “I always did suspect your Mother of tucking back her ears deliberately.” Making you giggle then peer up at Thranduil who earned a bow of their heads through his stating, “Welcome to Greenwood. We will find you all food and rooms to rest after your travels, quite opportune timing, our annual Feast of Starlight is in a couple days, you are all welcome.”

The Captain’s eyes turned to you again and you asked, “How many are left defending Gondor?”

He grinned replying, “Pray do not worry, My Queen. We’ve left two thirds of our forces there, cast out the unloyal Lords and Duke Grenn has ensured to keep your presence known in all future meetings. Gondor is well defended, we would not abandon your territories. Plus, we bring great news, Mordor has collapsed to rubble, it has been scouted and King Thengel proposed splitting what can be scavenged from it. But of course all that can wait.” His eyes lowered to Thorin beside you, “Also, we found a Dwarf in the old keep we passed along the way, fairly rough shape, should manage through with proper healing.”

Thranduil nodded, “My healers will see to him.” You parted and the masses were show inside, filling the outer guest homes at the base of the trees in the inner circle of the forest around the Mountain carved Palace as well as the lowest guest rooms for the Women and Children who were all glad to have a place to bathe and rest after the long trip. With crown in hand you watched the line pass you entering the gates until the final wagon had entered allowing the gates to close. Off the third wagon you moved closer peering over the side at the cot being raised out bringing the muttering worn Dwarf off the wagon instantly drawing the Durins to him naming him as the lost wandering Prince Thrain.

Instantly healers gathered around him and you accepted Thranduil’s offered palm when he said, “We should finish eating.” You nodded joining him for the walk back to the dining hall where you took your seat back feeling the weight of the crown on your lap as the Brothers helped to settle the Gondorians who were all more than thrilled to see them again and hear about your travels so far. Alone in the room with the King you eyed the painting along the wall sipping on your wine trying not to smirk making his brow rise before he glanced at the painting of a large tree surrounded by herds of horses. “Is something amusing about that painting?”

With a smirk at him you set down your glass stating, “I remember seeing that being painted, though it was blue at the time.” His brow ticked higher remembering the day when his Mother painted it, a day Princess Aredhel had come to their shop with her younger Brother. “I’ve been remembering my first life since I entered your forest.”

Instantly his breath caught in his throat as a flicker of hope flashed in his eyes, “You have?”

You nodded, “I always knew you had a passion for poetry.” Instantly his lips parted and he raised his glass to take a sip of his own wine, “I am surprised you haven’t mentioned it before.”

“I am not certain Celeborn would have been pleased for me to touch on such an intimate topic.”

You giggled softly filling your fork again, “Of course, how could I forget, the only person more protective of my heart and hand would be Celeborn.”

With a hint of a smirk he stated, “Yes, he had to ensure I would not steal you away.”

With an amused twitch of your brow through you swallowing your mouthful you stated, “Tread carefully, with a crown comes certain expectations towards heirs, someone might take your teasing seriously and expect something of it. Or worse, I might just accept it.”

His lips parted only to shut when Legolas joined you again while the Bur and Ri Brothers along with Bilbo returned to the meal with Aragorn on Glorfindel’s back returning to their seats beside you. Nipping at his lip Aragorn reached over grabbing the crown and sat on the arm of your chair. Softly you giggled as Glorfindel removed your circlet so your Brother could add your crown making him chuckle then take his seat again allowing you to steal another glance at the stunned King staring at his plate while he filled his fork making you smirk. When the plates were cleared you carried Aragorn to bed leaving the King with a bow of your head he hastily returned only to watch you until you were out of sight.

With your Brother in bed you exited the Royal Wing and found the healing wing by following the deep throated humming of the Durins. In the doorway you paused for a moment seeing Thorin gently combing his Father’s freshly washed hair while Dwalin propped him up through that and the braid he worked it into. When he secured it his head turned and he grinned extending his palm welcoming you to join them, you flashed a weak smile and crossed the room to them and sat beside Balin eyeing the lost Prince already in a much better state you asked, “How is he?”

Thorin smiled saying, “He is missing half a finger, and a great deal of his bulk, but that is easily mended once Amad and Gran arrive.” His eyes traveled upwards and he smirked, “It suits you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh yes, how did I get my throne? My Father’s subjects overthrew the Lords and claimed the city in my name.”

The Dwarves chuckled and Dwalin asked, “Where do you imagine they’ve gone to? The cast out Lords?”

“Obviously not Rohan, they would never agree to house them.”

Balin, “You’re certain?”

You nodded, “Men of Rohan pride themselves in honesty. The Nobles willing to cast me aside pride themselves in their double sided ventures, also, they had an unfortunate time on a hunting trip on our last visit. Any willing to whip a horse has no place in their lands. They are to be treasured, like your kin treasure your Ravens and mine with Eagles.”

Thorin smirked rumbling out, “Good. The less struggle against your rule the better.”

Dwalin, “No doubt when we have Erebor back.”

Gloin, “Dain should be here soon enough after the letter we sent off earlier.”

Through the night you sat up with them until they went to bed leaving you to went out to one of the gardens finding a small opening you laid on your back in staring up at the stars, soon to be joined by Glorfindel and Legolas. Up in the King’s Apartment more pacing steps were taken by the King while his mind raced over what you had said and what the pair of Dwarves could possibly expect from you. Once again he could be watching you leave yet again, off to where he could not follow, if anything was to be done he had to do it now, but your age lingered in his mind. Even with an Elven form now barely forty left you far too young for an acceptable union for his kin, so he paced and paced thinking of what to do.

..

Nearly a week you sat through the prepping for the celebration and the extravagant affair itself, dressed immaculately under the King’s doing once the Elven Lords Elrond, his family and Celeborn arrived fully relieved to see you and more than eager to learn about all the details of your Journey. But the day came when you would leave these woods to test yourselves against the fabled Fire Drake. Cloaked in your traveling layers covering your mithril pants and shirt, before you gripped your armored chest plate Celebron had brought you only to turn at the knock on your door. Plainly you called out, “Come in.”

The door opened and Thranduil peered inside checking each room of your apartment until he found you in your bedroom and approached you with an anxious smile. Wetting his lips he helped you add the chest plate and passed you your shield you draped across your back before adding the arm braces from your bed. Looking him and his armor over you asked, “Everything in order?”

He nodded, “Yes. In fact, I wished to ask you something.”

After another glance at his hair through tightening the bands on your other arm brace, “Of course, ask anything.”

He wet his lips again inching closer to you holding out a clear amber coated gem with a bluebell inside on a woven band for a ring he eased into your extended palm as you tightened the last band on your arm brace, “I would like to request to remain close to you.”

Your eyes met his and you answered, “I accept.”

Inching closer to you he said, “I wish for you to understand fully.”

“You are offering a courtship until I am old enough to marry by Elven Standards.”

He nodded, “Yes.”

“I accept.”

He smiled and raised his free hand exposing a simple chain with looped sections draping from it scattered with purple sapphires he added your ring to and looped around your neck and tucked it under your chest plate gingerly. When he drew his hands back you claimed one of them drawing out his smile as he followed you to your bag where you drew out a simple silver ribbon and moved around him after nudging him onto the bench at the vanity. Lowly he chuckled as you stated rhetorically, “When will you Lords learn about your hair?” You drew his hair back tying the ribbon into a section after he removed his circlet, smirking as you worked a long fishtail braid you secured with the excess ribbon at the end “There. Now try to not let anyone drag you around by it.”

He chuckled lowly again and turned peering up at you as you added his circlet again then paused as he stated, “I do understand you must marry. My offer does not forbid it. I will gladly watch your Children grow and aid you in protecting and training young Aragorn.”

“You are certain?”

He nodded, “Thorin and Dwalin are honorable, they will ensure your happiness for as long as they have you, and when you are ready, simply, let me know. Should, however, you change your mind, I would not enforce any union between us, simply wish to be close to you.”

Timidly his gaze left yours giving you the chance to lean in and kiss his cheek while cupping the other forcing his eyes shut. When they opened again he stood as your hand left his cheek smiling at you through his claiming your hand to kiss your knuckles, holding his adoring smile through a gentle stroke of the backs of your fingers. A knock at your door broke your moment up and drew you into the main hall with the armed Company and Elf Lords joining you on the walk to the front gates where your mounted forces mingled with the Elven forces while you climbed on your steeds Elrond had delivered. All stealing one last glance at Bilbo holding Aragorn’s hand in the entrance before you turned away.

…

At the edge of the forest your forces waited while the slightly put aback Elf Lords followed you across the open plains to the ruins of Dale. In the ruined city you dismounted at the gate with Lord Celeborn following you closely asking in Quenya, _“What is your plan?”_

Wetting your lips you stated vaguely, _“I had a thought…”_

Tilting his head to peer at you in your peek around a corner he asked, _“Yes?”_

You glanced up at him and said, _“I’m looking for something.”_

Elrond asked, _“For what exactly?”_

Turning back to a ruined building, _“I will know when I see it.”_

Behind you the Elf Lords all gestured behind your back silently trading mouthed comments of irritation at the lack of planning and wonder at why Gandalf had put you in charge of. Their pause had given you the time to enter the empty ash coated and burned courtyard with shriveled playground in the center.

Nipping at your lip you entered it alone as the men bickered between themselves, timidly Fili joined you in your eyeing the surroundings. His eyes sank to you when you and your tilted head signaled your drop to your knees to reach for a long rod you spotted underneath it, a limited tug on the stuck rod brought him to his knees to help you grip the rod for a second timed tug. With a grunt he glanced back to Kili, already racing over to grab the other end of the rod on your left, propping his foot on the base of the carousel helping to finally free the rod in the tug that sent you onto your backs.

Softly you chuckled and raised the rod, revealed to be a dulled black arrow that had ricocheted off Smaug’s scales, for the Lords and Company to see with amused grins that dropped at the distant loud creak. All at once you all eyed the opening of the Mountain gate making you and the Princes dart for a nearby shop out of sight across the courtyard from the rest of the group eyeing you three from their own hiding places with terrified gazes. Overhead a deep woosh sounded over the deep throated singing of large beasts of old roaming in these lands he once devoured and hungered for once again. Heavily he landed causing rocks to crumble down over the backs of the Princes covering you and the hiding group across the way. Wetting your lips you silently mimed your plan through silently raising the arrow to crouch through the doorway after using one of Fili’s daggers to spot Smaug’s place.

Helplessly the group watched as you trailed along the wall and pause at a walkway while Smaug’s tail whipped though it in his peering under piles of rubble for shiny trinkets he added to the small sack dangling at the base of his neck. A winding creeping path later you flinched instantly, making the other group’s eyes widen at the sudden jerk from the Dragon hearing the crunch of Kili’s boot settling on top of an ash coated sign making him close his eyes for a moment at his blunder. Wetting your lips again you glanced across to Dwalin and mimed hammering something making his brows furrow curiously only to glance at Ori behind him tugging on the twin war hammers he had earning an understanding nod from him and Thorin as they gripped the set tightly.

Instantly after a heart stopping moment of silence you heard Smaug rumble, “I can smell you thief!” your hand tightened on the arrow through your body tensing before the inevitable crash of his body landing after his rise up and turn. In the opening of the walkway a giant head with a golden eye appeared, “Your fear is betraying you Dwarf!”

A timing bob of the arrow later you and the Princes darted out gripping the arrow and jammed it into Smaug’s eye before he could dart away, loudly he cried out without chance of escape as Dwalin, then Thorin darted out driving it deeper into his skull. Around you walls crumbled at the slump and settling of his body that slowly faded into rubies and citrine gems around the clattering black arrow. Through an unsteady exhale you rested your hand on Dwalin’s shoulder as you eyed the hammers in their hands asking, “Did you crack your hammers?”

Dwalin smirked raising his with a clear split down the middle, “No worries, more in the mountain.”

With a chuckle Thorin flashed you his before the pair gripped you in a tight hug along with Fili and Kili the rest of the Company joined in on the embrace before tucking as much of the rubies and citrine gems into pouches Gandalf had enchanted. With those tucked in your pockets you took your steeds to the mountain the armies joined you along the way with Aragorn and Bilbo eagerly peering up at the mountain. At the bridge across from gates though your forces all froze at the shadows passing overhead, a giggle from you however announced the welcome arrival of the Gronkels, two Mothers and nine young ones that all eagerly joined you inside the mountain, all happily eyeing the surroundings while the Elves and Men all peered at them curiously.

Through a series of winding paths you were led to an open smaller peak at the base of the Mountain built for stables where all the steeds were left. After the soldiers the wagons followed emptying the unarmed Men, Women and Children inside that were parked freeing the masses to enter into the neighboring peak linked to a ring housing the former plots of land used for farming and orchards under the enchanted peaks appearing transparent allowing the sunlight inside.

As per your earlier agreement with Thorin, along with the Elves your Men got to work on the plots of land, tilling them with the aid of the smaller Gronkels while one of their Mothers joined Balin and Oin to the forges to light them to help with the plumbing and heating that the arriving Dwarves would see to later.

Back with the group again they joined you on the walk to the treasury. The sheer size of it brought an impressed whistle from Bilbo and the Princes while Glorfindel and Legolas chased after Aragorn in his exploring dart away. At the base of the steps your hand was claimed by Dwalin’s to help steady you in your sink into the gold while the Elf Lords sat at the top of the stairs watching the Company and Bilbo start to search.

On your left you glanced at Thorin when he asked, “I know you did offer your Men to aid in rebuilding our food supply,” You nodded, “Would you agree to them dwelling in our lower levels to continue on the production of crops and cattle to be sold in Dale. Which of course we would be splitting with them of course, for those working in other trades once we’ve rebuilt it?”

Dwalin added, “That way you could remain close along with your Men and increase your own gains and foothold here, if your Council needed something to, solidify our union?”

With a weak giggle you wrapped them each in a sideways hug making them chuckle and blush. Peering down at the gold you returned to shifting around, “It sounds like a lovely idea. No doubt you all have been itching to set up the contracts for the deal.”

Thorin chuckled rumbling out, “Balin and Gloin have been revising the contract for the past few days, which of course we will share for edits from you.”

Dwalin nodded, “Aye, and we just need the number of your Men to work out the wages per anum estimates, we will be sticking to the former wages, since Balin knows where the records all are for them solving one issue of ours.”

Fili asked, “Do you think the Elves might help us with some of their plant control to speed along the sprouts?”

“Um, I am certain we could work something out…”

You glanced back at Thranduil who smiled at you calling out in his lean back to rest against his palms behind him, “We would be honored to assist you.”

Thorin and Dwalin turned to look at him as Kili asked, “How much is that going to cost?”

Thranduil smirked glancing at you saying, “I would agree to it as long as I am free to stay in Erebor through the construction of Dale, should Queen Jaqiearae choose to stay here. After it is complete I would also wish to have extensive visits should her home not be in Dale but inside the Mountain.”

Thorin shifted with furrowed brows asking in a low growl, “Just what are your intentions for such extended stays?”

Thranduil blinked stunned at having to explain, “I served her family, in her former life in Doriath, I wish to return to pampering her Majesty to her full rank.” Dwalin’s lips parted, “Plus it would also grant us time to settle into our trade again and build all our Kingdoms up far beyond their former strength.”

Dwalin asked, “And if we refuse to allow you to pamper our Queen?”

Thranduil smirked replying, “Marriage contract or not the refusal of my gifts rests solely upon Queen Jaqiearae’s choosing.” The pair inhaled deeply then turned back to the gold when you had rolled your eyes and turned back to the gold hearing Thranduil call out, “Should you find a small chest with shimmering white gems inside,” you peered back at him along with the pair around you as he smirked at you playfully earning growling exhales from the pair, “Your Majesty, by all means, consider it and the necklace inside my first gift to you.”

With a smirk you shook your head turning back to the gold as Thorin mumbled with Dwalin in Khuzdul concerning gifts from the hoard around them to begin offering to you when possible. Across the keep you eyed Bilbo raising a stone, “Is this it?!”  While he sank deeper in the gold up to his waist while Bofur and Bifur tried to tug him free. A confirming nod brought out cheers from the group before Ori claimed the chest Thranduil had mentioned and carried it to the Elf King who smirked and thanked him.

When you reached the top of the stairs he showed you the necklace and said, “I have a great deal planned for the rest of the gems for you.”

With a weak chuckle you rubbed your forehead through Thorin and Dwalin starting to bring up plans for your first gifts from them making you say, “First thing first, let’s check how the living quarters are.”

Giddily Thorin added the stone to his throne and claimed your hand with a narrowed gaze up at Thranduil who gave a challenging smirk of his own even through Dwalin’s fierce scowl on their guiding you up to the Royal Floors to start cleaning with the arriving group of Elves not aiding in the replanting downstairs. By nightfall the keys had been found, gates locked, supplies had been put away and a supper had been made for a minor celebration at the start of a new alliance aiding you all signaling a new beginning for all your races in these lands.


End file.
